Cuando
by bonesfree
Summary: Haru esta celoso?


Los personajes no me pertenecen, y si lo hicieran no estaría escribiendo~ sino sacando fotos

* * *

En la mañana del sábado, Haruka despertó temprano y se dirigió a la bañera, pero extrañamente hoy no se sentía con ganas de su baño matitudinal, siendo sincero , ultimamente sus largos baños ya no eran tan largos. Despues de todo estos habian comenzado como un escape a la realidad cuando perdío a Rin.

Desde ese dia en que se dijo a si mismo que no volvería a nadar, siendo su tina el unico lugar donde se permitia sumergirse. Ya no visitó piscinas, la gente que lo veia nadar lo llamaba talentoso, prodigio o genio, entonces terminaban acercandose a pedirle consejos, técnicas y demás cosas que a él no le interesaba enseñar. Despues de todo no iba a ponerse a buscar palabras para lo inexplicable, ademas seria hipocrita negar lo arisco que era. Él solo se sumergia, conectaba con el agua y entonces todo lo demas se volvia etéreo.

Conocer al pequeño Matsuoka lo habia cambiado todo. Haruka sabia que la llegada de Rin iba a crear un cambio en su vida, por eso al principio se mostró tan reticente. Despues de todo ¿quien quiere que las cosas cambien cuando con lo que tenes te alcanza? Eso era suficiente conclucion a sus 11 años para levantar paredes entre ellos, y evitarlo a toda costa... pero eso no era problema para Rin. Ese niño si que era persistente, lo seguia siendo a pesar del tiempo.

Ni lento ni perezoso de a poco fue acercandose ganando la simpatía a todos_. Claro que si._ Solo alguien carente de corazón podria decirle que no al revoltoso colorado, quien era todo sonrisas y frases romanticas, o como el lo llamaba reina del drama. Ese chico no se guardaba nada para si mismo, no habia filtro entre su mente y su boca, en ese entonces no iba admitirlo, ni siquiera se creia capaz de poder hacerlo ahora, pero envidiaba su capacidad de expresarse. No es que Haruka quisiera ser asi, simplemente admiraba esa capacidad de expresion. Poco a poco Rin paso de ser una molestia que Haru evitaba hasta ser algo indispensable en sus dias de niñez, el sinvergüenza le habia robado su primer beso!

Cuando el recuerdo llego a su cabeza no hizo mas que flexionar las rodillas y sumergirse en la tina sonrojado, mirando el techo, pero el tren de pensamientos no habia llegado a su destino y los recuerdos corrian como pelicula por el techo del baño.

[ Recordó el festival al comienzo de verano cuando Rin le pidio que lo acompañara. Acepto a regañadientes ya que su querida abuela le insistio que vaya con el alegre sonrisotas; ella habia abierto la puerta y lo acompaño hasta el jardin trasero donde Haru se encontraba sentado junto al estanque, haciendo nada en particular, ella solo fue una victima más de la ternura que irradiaba su carismatico amigo entre sonrisas y ojos brillosos.

Recordó como luego habian terminado ganando un resfriado por meterse al mar, recordó tambien a Rin diciendole que si daba su primer beso con-ese-ser-especial en una noche luna llena en contacto el mar podrian ganar "pulmones de agua" y asi podrian nadar por siempre. Que casualidad! esa era una noche donde la luna hacia un perfecto circulo amarillo.

Haru no estaba convencido de que Rin fuera su persona especial. Rin, en cambio le aseguro al ceñudo de ojos azules que el sí era especial. "Que tienes que perder Nanase? Tienes miedo de descubrir que yo sea tu persona especial?" no hizo falta mas para que eso para que Haru lo calle con un casto beso, pero nada cambió. Llegaron (Rin en realidad) a la conclusión que debian estar mas adentro del agua y por eso tomando a Haru por la muñeca camino unos pasos mas adentro de la orilla hasta que el agua llego a sus rodillas pero nada cambio, al tercer beso –si, tercer primer beso- el agua les llegaba a la cintura, pero Rin esta vez tomo la cara del pequeño Haru en sus manos y le pidio que cierre los ojos esta vez, una vez que lo hizo, sintió otros labios sobre los suyos, y respiro profundo entonces algo cambio adentro suyo. Rin sintió lo mismo, podía asegurarlo porque por primera vez se quedo sin palabras. Se separaron y tomandose de la manos se sumergieron a respirar bajo el agua... pero solo ganaron una tos y mas tarde un resfriado. A pesar de ser el comienzo del verano habia viento frio y sus ropas mojadas no ayudaron mucho]

Esa noche si algo habia cambiado fué su relacion, ya que Haru descubrío que el otro joven podia ser muy buena compañia, mientras que sus respuestas empezaron a ser mas largas, no solo sus monosilabas negativas y labios apretados en una linea. Ahora mantenian conversaciones, y paseaban siempre que podian. Otras veces iban a nadar a la playa o recogian a Gou de la escuela.

Haru habia aprendido a compartir sus dias con alguien más, a tolerar dramas japoneses que hacian lagrimear al colorado.

Y de la nada.

Sin previo aviso Rin le decia que se iba a mudar lejos, a otro pais, _asi como si nada_. Todo paso muy rapido en la pelicula de su mente, el relevo, la victoria, como Rin habia bromeado frente a todos que queria un beso de victoria, pero Haru se lo habia negado girando la cabeza, mas tarde se lo terminaria dando de todas formas cuando nadie miraba. Vio su ultimo abrazo antes de Australia y cuando volvio tambien la ultima vez que lo vio con trece años, las ultimas palabras que habia escuchado de la voz juvenil de Rin diciendole que no iba a nadar más.

Entonces la oscuridad. Se vio a si mismo llorando en esa misma bañera, cuando no habia nadie en casa a travez de esos cuatro años, abrazado a sus piernas escondiendo su cara mientras sus lagrimas se fundian con el agua y si podria juntar todas esas lagrimas, juraria que podrían llenar la tina al menos dos veces.

Entonces sus recuerdos se apagaron. No queria recordar más aquello.

Se levanto y fue a la cocina para prepararse un té. Mientras lo hacia seguia sin poder dejar de pensar en ahora que lo miraba en perspectiva se arrepentia de muchas cosas, como haber gastado tanto tiempo comportandose tan egoísta, como tambien haber ganado esa carrera -_de nuevo ese dia en su mente_- El solo quería compartir con Rin como siempre lo habian hecho pero después de todo fue él quien lo rompio,. Era su culpa que Rin no quisiera visitarlo cuando volvia a Japón en las fiestas- _"o al menos eso creí por años"_ pensó con un sentimiento oscuro que le apretó el pecho.

Que más quisiera sino volver el tiempo atrás y darle una buena charla a Haruka de primaria, se diría a si mismo que cuide a Rin, que no lo lastime jamás (aunque nunca fue su intención, si fue su culpa) _Mierda_ _a quien que engañar_, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, él mismo abrazaría a Rin y secaría sus lagrimas, le diría que no deje de nadar jamás y que lo visite siempre que vuelva a Japón, y si esta no lo hiciera el mismo iría a buscarlo.

Abrio el shōji y se sentó mirando al patio con su té entre sus manos. Sonrió al pensar que todo se había arreglado, aunque nadie ni nada le devolveria el tiempo perdido, no existian los viajes en el tiempo, ni los primeros besos mágicos.

Aún había algo que le seguía molestando a Haru. Eso no significa que estaba desagradecido por recuerar a su mejor amigo – Claro que era feliz, pero.. .

_Ya esta, me canse, renuncio_

Habia gritado Rin. Todo se apagó tan como se casca el vidrio antes de romperse contra el suelo. Tan rápido como se fueron sus ganas de nadar el relevo. Sus ojos se habían vuelto agua, por primera vez, fuera de su baño. Sus piernas temblaron y se dejó caer contra las paredes de vidrio que Rin habia golpeado un minuto atrás. No le importó estar rodeado,porque de nuevo se sintío una sombra de si mismo.

Hasta que Rei habló. Dijo que se habia encontrado con Rin la noche anterior, y escuchó sus palabras. Escucho que no fué su culpa que Rin abandonara aquella vez, aunque se alivió de no ser el motivo otro peso se instaló en su corazón ¿_Porqué Rin habia decidido contarle eso a alguien que no conocia? ¿Porqué no se lo había dicho el mismo Rin? ¿Porque tubo que enterarse por alguien mas?_ Pero en ese momento no hubo tiempo de respuestas. Necesitaban encontrar a Rin para invitarlo al relevo. Él lo necesitaba. Necesitaba pedirle que no abandone y sabía como hacerlo. Lo otro podía esperar.

Todo paso tan rápido que no hubo tiempo para algo más. Ganaron y el calor volvió a su cuerpo por primera vez en años, la calidéz de los brazos de Rin a su alrededor se habia tatuado en su piel, no lo hubiera soltado jamás de no haber sido porque les pidieron despejar el lugar para la siguiente carrera.

Haru queria hablar con Rin a solas. Se habia decidido a hacerlo una vez que haya terminado de bañarse. Pero mientras salia de la ducha del vestuario para hablar con él, vio una mancha roja, como una ráfaga salia por la puerta. Tanto habia tardado? O Rin fue muy rápido? se vistió en dos segundos. Y salió corriendo a pesar de los gritos de Makoto que pedian que lo espere. Pero no tenia tiempo, no ahora, porque ahora tenia otros planes en mente o la duda lo comería vivo. Mientras lo buscaba por segunda vez en la tarde se dio cuenta que se habia puesto la remera de su club al reves, pero eso no le importó. ¿Dónde se habia metido?

Sabía que dos veces no iría al mismo lugar. De todos modos se aseguró, pero no estaba allí. Siguio corriendo, examinando los exteriores hasta que sus pulmones le pidieron un descanso, ahora solo caminaba por los pasillos, buscándolo.

Se cruzó con Gou en un pasillo que tenia vista al mar. Y fue el tercer abrazo de un Matsuoka esa tarde, ella le agradecía por lo que había hecho por su hermano –Gracias gracias, sabía que Onii-chan volvería a ser el mismo de antes, y tambien sabía que sería todo grcias a ti, Siempre fuiste muy importante para- Gou siguió hablando pero la atención de Haruka ahora volaba lejos de allí, no muy lejos en realidad, estaba fija a unos metros de distancia, en el exterior. Su viejo amigo abrazaba a Rei fuerte. Como lo habia hecho con el cuando hacia un momento, cuando ganaron y su cara quedó estampada en los biceps del colorado. Pero ahora otro era victima de su _._

Volvio a mirar a Gou antes de que ella notara algo, murmuró una excusa y se retiró. Dejando a la joven confundida.

Encontró unos bancos cerca de la entrada y se dedico a tratar de entender. Con la imagen colgando de sus pupilas. ¿Desde cuando eran tan cercanos Rin y Rei? Se conocerian de antes? Imposible, no hacia ni una semana que él mismo le habia contado al chico de gafas su pasada relación con Rin. Pero entonces, ¿porqué de nuevo estaban solos hablando? _Se habrían abrazado la noche anterior tambien?_ –decidio que la ultima pregunta no era importatente, o pretendio no importarle- pero sin embargo porque su amigo de la infancia no le contó por si mismo el motivo de su abandono? Rin había tenido tiempo de sobra para contarle, pero porque habria decidido no hacerlo? Acaso no sabía todo el daño que le habia causado? La culpa. El dolor. Todo lo que dejo con él?

Un par de horas despues fue cuando los demas lo encontraron. Rei estaba con ellos, pero Rin no.

x

"Haru" Makoto apareció por el patio de su casa. Con la misma expresión en su cara como cuando amagas a tirarle un juguete un perro, pero lo ocultas en tu espalda

" Pense que..." El mas joven lo miro esperando que continue "que extraño encontrarte aqui"

_Aca vivo_ pensó volviendo a fijar la mirada al frente

"Es raro encontrarte fuera de la bañera. Otra vez sin agua?"- Haru tragó seco ante el recuerdo de esos eternos cuatro dias sin baños, las cosas con Rin todavia no se arreglaban asique... "Con que Rin de nuevo, eh? Que sucedió ahora?"

Haru no contestó, girando la cabeza en su lugar. No por que no quisiera, sino porque esta vez realmente sentía que tenia que averiguarlo el solo.

Siempre que se trataba de Rin queria arreglar las cosas por su cuenta. Pero eso claro Makoto ya lo sabía.

* * *

_ Hola, tenía ganas de escribir a Haru descubriendo los celos (muajaja)._

_(No suelo escribir las ideas que se me pasan por la cabeza y menos publicarlas,pero el material nuevo empieza a escasear y pense -no debo ser la unica con mil ideas en la cabeza buscando que leer- vamos a tratar de conectar palabras Sow.)_

_ Bueno este es mi esfuerzo/intento de intro._

~ Consejos/comentarios/criticas son bienvenidos!


End file.
